


My Heart Will Go On (lol art based on that Titanic scene)

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Titanic - Freeform, You know the flying scene? yep that's the one ;), movie cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: "Near, far, wherever you areI believe that the heart does go onOnce more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heartAnd my heart will go on and on"- Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On





	

**Author's Note:**

> My trash self just couldn't resist. ;D Hope you enjoy!  
> I'll post a drawing of the "I'm flying" scene later in the week. lol


End file.
